Many people enjoy skateboarding. Numerous areas are available to skateboarders such as a skateboard specific recreational areas. In addition, skateboarding is a useful means of transportation that is low cost and low maintenance. There are areas where skateboarding is restricted, and the skateboard must be carried by the rider. This can be cumbersome to carry in these areas, especially if the area is crowded, such as public transportation. Placing a skateboard in a backpack may cause damage to the board and wheels, as well as the backpack. A precariously placed skateboard may fall, also causing damage to the board.
Jamming a skateboard in a backpack and the inability to remove the backpack while riding full public transportation, may cause serious strain and back fatigue due to the inability to align the skateboard properly to the back. Also, carrying the skateboard in this manner may damage the small components connecting the wheels and trucks. It is therefore desirable to design a way to carry a skateboard in a backpack.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the backpack art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,711 to Bradley Thomas Black; U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,837 to Steven Dweek; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,794 to Donald L. Beagle Jr. These prior art references are representative of a skateboard backpack system.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable skateboard backpack system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.